Pokemon: The Growing Flame
by Blaze Falcon
Summary: Helios Santos doesn't seem to care about much in life. Once he gets the chance to leave his hometown, the goal of finding people becomes his driving force. Sadly, going through the Kanto region requires a strong trainer. With that in mind, Helios travels the Kanto region to become stronger, accompanied with his 'friends'. But with new evils on the way, will he survive on his quest?
1. The Match That Lights The Fire

**Theme Song**

 _ **It's a brand new start in a brand new world (The Kanto region map appears and gets expanded)**_

 _ **A new quest requires him to roam (Helios is shown walking through various areas in Kanto)**_

 _ **Trying to do this all alone (Helios sits on the ground by himself with his eyes closed)**_

 _ **He doesn't have to do it on his own! (Four shadowed creatures and a girl appear in front of Helios with smiles on their faces)**_

 _ **Look on (2x) your future's bright! (Helios and three Pokemon stand side to side)**_

 _ **Stay strong! (A younger Helios is shown with three shadows hovering over him)**_

 _ **It'll be alright! (Helios sits down with four Pokemon and a girl with a smile on his face)**_

 _ **Rivals (2x) in a race for the gold (Three people stand below an auburn haired male smirking)**_

 _ **A new legend will unfold (Helios and a dark red haired male stare down each other)**_

 _ **An old evil to steal the show (The camera zooms past men and women in black clothing to see a man with a Scyther next to him)**_

 _ **All the trials will make you grow! (8 shaded people with circular objects fly by)**_

 _ **Pokemon!**_

* * *

 **Yay! Another story! Not what you guys who have been with me will say, but I'm happy to start this. Like the last new one, this will take place in Kanto, but with new areas, new characters, old and new, etc. So, I hope you guys join me for a long first chapter, lol.**

* * *

Legends; defined as an extremely famous or notorious person, especially in a particular field. Most have the natural ability to excel. Others train and put all their energy to reach those ranks. The story of legends are always unique.

Some are predetermined.

 _"Red and Blue, I have in my possession three Pokemon from my younger days of a trainer. As I am now an old man, I cannot travel around anymore. Red, Blue, I ask of you two to choose a Pokemon and travel around and complete my goal."_

 _The two young boys smiled at the old man. They looked at the table to their left with three Poke Balls on top. The duo walked over to the table, each with their hands on a single red and white capsule._

Others have the natural drive and determination.

 _"Do you hear me?" a boy shouted out, grabbing the flock of birds' attention on him. The rain dropped heavily and the thunder roared in the background. "My name is Ash Ketchum! I will be the world's Pokemon Master! So, come and get me if you dare! I will catch all of you!"_

 _The birds squawked, as if accepting Ash's challenge. The flew down after Ash, who stood tall with his arms spread out. A small yellow mouse laid weakly behind the Ketchum boy, who kept his composure. The rodent put the rest of his strength and jumped in between Ash and the flock. He released a surge of electricity which swallowed the flock whole and blinding Ash._

There are over one hundred other people, trainers, and Pokemon who has made their name in the world in their own way. But does being a legend come with a price? The price of always being looked at. Sought after. Never could be left alone.

 _A boy stood on top a snowy mountain peak, overlooking the land around him. He gripped his jacket, as if to make himself warmer. His red and white hat sat firmly on top of his brown hair. He sighed, watching as his breath became one with the already chilling air._

 _"Looks like it's time again," he said softly, turning around to see a kid younger than him standing below him. The male looked down at his cold and gloved hands before reaching in his pocket to grab a single Poke Ball. He pressed the middle button on the capsule, releasing a yellow mouse who dropped to all fours and growled. The opposing kid grabbed a Poke Ball of their own and held it in their hand._

 _"Are you Red, the Legendary Trainer of Kanto?" the kid asked, as if awaiting a response from the silent teen, who only placed his hat down further on his head. "Fine, then let's do this!"_

 _The kid released a Pokemon of their own, who eyed Red's Pikachu. The two creatures lunged at each other. On the kid's face was one of determination, happy to be facing a legend. However, the teen, had a straight face, but scoffed mentally at his opponent's enthusiasm._

 _"They'll learn soon enough. The only way from here down," Red thought, looking straight with the cool winds blowing in his face._

Legends may not know when their story begins, but they know when their story ends. It may not matter how long it takes to get there, but what you've experienced between the beginning and end. Some legends embrace their fate, others ignores it, when more choose to spin their wheels. To be the best isn't always the best dream. Once you're on top, what's left? For most, it would be to fall down, or to stay up top, or even to break past their limits. Take off and soar to new limits. For these few, during that flight, the drop behind what held them back. Is that really a bad thing; to be grounded? When those that break their barriers don't realize is that what they become what they are looking after. And that is never a good thing.

Now, young Helios, what will be your legend?

* * *

Fire is a recurring thing in Helios' dreams. It didn't matter where it was, the harsh and bright flames danced around. More time than not, all the seventeen year old male would dream is just seeing the flames burning. Overtime, that strange voice and the topic of 'legends' became just a backdrop. Helios raised his body up from his bed and sighed. He rolled his eyes as he began to rub his head of shaggy red hair before setting eyes on a piece of paper.

* * *

 _"By Mom! By Dad!" a brunette teen with pigtails called back, waving at her parents._

 _"I'll be sure to call you guys everyday!" a blonde male promised, smiling at his family._

 _"Don't misbehave, now Odie!" a redheaded girl shouted, making a Growlithe bark in response._

 _Several other teens were saying their goodbyes to their own respective families as they were exiting the town. The new trainers, embarking on their journey, continued to wave at their families, who did the same thing. Meanwhile, Helios was watching the 'touching' moment from leaning on a tree. The male's arms were crossed across his chest as he rolled his eyes before getting off the tree and leaving._

* * *

On the paper read, 'Helios Santos, Proud Graduate of the Tohjo Town Training School.' Helios sighed at the memory before he heard a knock on his door. He slowly reopened his eyes and rolled them. The knocks continued, getting louder and more constant at the same time.

"What?" Helios barked, clearly showing his annoyance towards the knocking.

"I made you breakfast, if you want any," a woman's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Just leave it on the table," Helios retorted. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs," the woman responded lightly. Helios groaned lightly as he turned to lay on his side. The teenager looked up to see a small wooden night stand with pictures on them. The one Helios' blue eyes stayed on was one with a black haired woman holding a small boy up in a grassy area.

* * *

 _"Helios, come on, stay still!" a woman commanded, but with a light hearted smile on her face. She had light emerald eyes as she flicked some of her hair to the back._

 _"Mommy, why are we the only ones taking a picture?" a young Helios questioned his mother, his blue eyes filled with excitement and innocence, the opposite of his hardened ones now._

 _"I thought it would be nice for us to have our own picture together," his mother answered calmly. "Doesn't that sound like a good idea, huh Heli?" Helios' eyes lit up at the sound of his nickname and nodded his head fast, unable to control his excitement._

 _"That's one easily excitable child you have there Miss Juliet," the photographer said, preparing to get the camera set. Juliet picked Helios up and held him in her arms. "Alright, are you guys ready?"_

 _"Yes sir!" Helios answered quickly, making his mother and the photographer chuckle._

 _"In 3,2,1!" The photographer counted down before capturing a picture of the happy mother and son._

* * *

Helios shook his head and got up from his bed, turning his back on the picture. He walked over to his dresser and picked out some clothes. The raven haired teen then made his way to his closet and took out a jacket and began changing.

* * *

Juliet Harpe was a woman with curly black hair and emerald eyes. She had a plain white dress with a light blue apron around her waist. The mother had a broom in her arms and began to sweep her wooden floor. After she finished, she gently placed her broom on the wall and picked up a plate of bacon and eggs before placing it on the table. She smiled at the food she prepared for she turned around to see her son walk slowly down the stairs.

Helios donned a white shirt under a red jacket with gold stripes on the arm sides. The seventeen year old wore ripped black jeans with white runner shoes. His red hair was spiked up instead of being shaggy. Juliet smiled at her son as he came down the stairs.

"Good morning honey," Juliet greeted. Helios' dark blue eyes then met with his mother's light blue eyes. The seventeen year old's glare caused Juliet to step back before looking away, causing Helios to roll his eyes.

"I'm taking this out," he said, grabbing his plate and the fork as he made his way towards the door.

"Don't you want to stay and eat first?" Juliet questioned. Helios continued to walk as he opened his door before stopping in the doorway.

"I'll leave the stuff on the stairs," he spoke in a muffled voice. Helios then closed the door and dropped the now empty plate and fork as he left the large house behind him.

Helios continued to walk from his house around town. He made it to the end of town with a tall man blocking the way. He saw Helios walking towards him with his piercing blue eyes.

"Do I have to tell you about the dangers of going into the wild without a Pokemon?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow. Helios continued to walk on past the man, who looked out after the seventeen year old.

"I wonder if he's still hurting or is in his 'teenager' feelings," the man inquired by himself with a sigh.

* * *

Helios continued on his trek from Tohjo Town for almost 20 minutes until he reached a towering cave. From the outside, the teenager could hear the roar of waves bellowing from the inside. Beside the entrance laid a sign that read; "Entrance to Tohjo Falls". The teen continued inside and was immediately met with a beautiful sight of two large, clear blue waterfalls splashing down into a body of water.

Around the teen stood various wild Pokemon ranging from the normal cave Pokemon like Zubat, Golbat, Graveler, etc. and a few others. However, Helios paid no attention to them as he walked over to a trail leading up to the waterfall. Once the teenager made it to the top, he walked over to the edge of the cliff with the two towering waterfalls and sat down, with his legs dangling off. Helios' eyes looked straight down at the beautiful sigh, but his mind trailed off once again.

* * *

 _A younger Helios, at the age of 14, sat down at the foot of the waterfall. He was kicking his legs up and down, getting some water on his shoes in the process. He then reached over to his left side and picked up a tiny pebble before tossing it into the one of the waterfalls. The male stopped playing around until he heard faint sobbing coming from his right side._

 _Next to him was a little girl not that much younger than him with her head buried into her legs. Her head bobbed up and down and her sobbing continued at its pace. Helios reached his arm and tapped her shoulder, which caused the girl to pick her head up and look at him. His calm blue eyes connected with the girl's emerald eyes as the tears stopped rolling from her eyes. Helios gave her a slight smile, which the girl returned._

 _"Heli," she spoke softly._

 _"Yeah?" he questioned her._

 _"Will you promise me, no matter what, that we'll never change?" she asked, her emerald eyes now showing a serious gleam to them._

 _"I promise," Helios answered. The girl nodded her head and extended her hand before only pointing her pinkie finger out. Helios then did the same as they gripped each other's fingers, finalizing their promise._

 _After they let go of each other's hands, Helios brought the girl next to him. Her smiled stayed intact and she relaxed in Helios' embrace. The male raised his hand and began to gently pat her crimson hair. As he continued his action, Helios lifted his head and looked out into the cave, his own eyes on the verge of tears._

* * *

Now, back to reality, Helios broke down. His tears rushed from his eyes and fell like the two waterfalls below him. The seventeen year old's heart felt heavy as he used one of his arms to grip his chest and used the other for support.

"I'm so sorry," he said faintly. "I'm so sorry. I',m so sorry. I'm so sorry," Helios continued to repeat the sentence, each one growing more in volume. "I'm so sorry!" he finally shouted, the image of the little girl, but in tears as well in the back of his mind. In addition, an older teen looked down and refused to meet Helios' gaze appeared as well, with his dark blue hair swaying. The next image was his mother, who was on her knees in tears as well. Lastly, an adult male stood directly in front of Helios, his dark red hair and matching eyes being his most notable features. The man's red eyes looked sad, but eventually turned hard before the man himself turned his back on Helios and walked away.

As Helios continued to cry, a small orange chimp with fire on its tail saw him from the distance and dashed over. It laid a hand on Helios' right leg, which caused the seventeen year old to look down as the creature's concerned look. A part of Helios wanted to take the chimp and kick it down Tohjo Falls. A bigger part of him wanted to embrace the Pokemon and cry even more. But Helios shook his head and wiped his tears on his jacket before getting up. The chimp titled his head with confusion before Helios looked down and rolled his eyes.

"Do you need something?" Helios barked, making the Pokemon bounce back in fear.

"Uhh, I saw you crying to I walked over to see if you were okay," the creature spoke from a black device around his neck. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chimchar!"

"Yeah, I knew that much," Helios responded. "Orange fur plus small body plus fire on ass equals Chimchar."

"Well, I should've known you would've known what I am," Chimchar said, before scratching his head. "I mean I should've know that you know what different Pokemon are or something like that. If you get what I'm trying to say." Chimchar finished with a nervous chuckle. Helios sighed before looking around.

"Where's your trainer?" Helios asked Chimchar. "You have a translator around your neck, so you belong to somebody."

"You're right again!" Chimchar exclaimed, which didn't seem to amuse the teenager. "Sorry, he should be here around somewhere," Chimchar said, chuckling awkwardly once more, which Helios still didn't find entertaining.

"There you are, Chimchar!" A gruff man's voice called, causing to two to turn back. An old man with spiky white hair and the same colored beard walked towards the duo. He wore a light blue vest over a white dress shirt and a black tie. In addition, he had black dress pants with gray shoes. Over his vest was a long gray jacket.

"Now you're reunited with your trainer," Helios spoke as he began to turn around. "I'm out."

"Hold it young man!" the old man shouted, causing Helios to stop and turn his head back.

"What do you want old man?" Helios questioned.

"Old man?" he repeated. "I am Professor Rowan, authority on Pokemon Evolution thank you very much!"

"Why should that matter to me?" Helios asked, now fully turned around. Professor Rowan began to walk forward towards the teenager.

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" Rowan inquired, meeting Helios' gaze.

"I was taught a lot of things that don't matter," Helios countered, not changing the man's expression. During the duo's 'talk', Chimchar's ears began to shake. The Chimp Pokemon turned around as he could hear something approaching the trio. And this thing wasn't friendly.

"Um, guys," Chimchar spoke, trying to grab the duo's attention. "I think we should move."

"She must be proud of her bundle of sunshine, am I right?" Rowan asked Helios. "Gets straight A's in school and does all his chores?"

"At least mine still has skin on her bones," Helios shot back. As the two continued their discussion, the creature continued to get closer to them. With all of his power, Chimchar let out a stream of flames from his mouth, grabbing both Helios' and Professor Rowan's attention.

"Chimchar, is there something wrong?" the old man inquired. Chimchar nodded his head in response. The Sinnoh Pokemon was about to speak again, but was stopped by a loud roar, causing the trio to turn in that direction.

In front of them was a towering brown furred bear. On its stomach was a tan circle as it laid its arms at its side. The bear released a loud and menacing roar, which was so powerful that it moved the human's hair and Chimchar's fur around.

"Crap, it's an Ursaring," Helios stated, gritting his teeth. "Usually, they tend to stay away from people, but not this one."

"It must be trying to grow its territory," Professor Rowan hypothesized. Ursaring released another loud roar as he began to walk towards the trio. Helios and Professor Rowan stepped back as Chimchar stood in front of them. The older male then reached in his pocket and picked up a Poke Ball.

"Listen," Rowan began, grabbing the seventeen year old teenager's attention. "I'm going to need you to control Chimchar."

"And what about you?" Helios asked, which made the professor chuckle.

"I'll be using this!" Rowan announced, releasing a small green turtle with a brown shell who walked on all fours. On its head was a brown stem with two green leaves.

"A Turtwig," Helios stated. Professor Rowan nodded at Helios' statement as Turtwig walked next to Chimchar, who was happy to see his friend.

"I can tell you know a good deal about Pokemon," Rowan said, to which Helios agreed to.

"I graduated from my town's Trainer's School," the teenager responded.

"Good. Chimchar's moveset is Scratch, Leer, Ember and Taunt," Rowan told Helios. The redheaded teen nodded his head as he faced Ursaring. The Hibernation Pokemon then threw one of his arms forward, in an attempt to cut the duo. Chimchar jumped out the way and Turtwig rolled away.

"I'll start!" Helios announced, grabbing Ursaring and Chimchar's attention. "Burn it with Ember, Chimchar!"

Chimchar opened his mouth and spat out several red and orange flames that connected with Ursaring. The Normal-type didn't seem to be damaged by the attack and continued it assault. Ursaring picked up his legs and made a full sprint at the foursome.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf and aim for its feet!" Rowan commanded, gaining a nod from the Grass-type.

Turtwig whipped his head side to side, sending a storm of razor shaped green leaves at the Johto Pokemon. As he was instructed to do so, the leaves collided with Ursaring's legs, causing the bear to trip and fall.

"Nice thinking there, old man," Helios complemented, his blue eyes still locked forward.

"Well I have been around Pokemon long before you were in diapers!" Rowan responded proudly.

"I know that," Helios said. "A really long time like that must put something other that wrinkles on a person for that amount of time." Before the professor could respond, Ursaring jumped back up and opened his mouth. A few seconds following, a blast of purple and white energy shot forward, causing the humans and Pokemon to avoid the attack.

"What a Hyper Beam that was!" Rowan exclaimed, visible shocked by Ursaring's power. "Chimchar and Turtwig don't stand a chance alone."

"Really?" Helios questioned, sarcasm filling his voice. "I don't think that two stage one Pokemon weren't a match for a fully evolved Pokemon!"

"No need to be a smartass," Rowan breathed, watching as Ursaring was throwing the two starters around. The professor began to look around until he saw a huge piece of rock hanging off a wall next to Ursaring. "If we can knock that rock down on Ursaring, then our chances of winning go up tremendously."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Helios questioned the professor.

"Keeping Ursaring in one spot while aiming our long range attacks at the wall!" Rowan shot back. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that much out."

"Sounds easy," Helios stated sarcastically once more as he rolled his eyes. Afterwards, he cracked his knuckles, looked around, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _"Go and use Blaze Kick!" a voice ordered._

 _A young Helios, at the age of 12, sat watching a tall bipedal chicken ignite his foot in flames before swinging it on the ground. Due to the fire and power behind the foot, dust began to pick up around the Pokemon. The opposing Pokemon, which was a small flying bug, attempted to fly through the twister. Once it did, it was immediately met with harsh red and yellow flames as it flew back to regain its energy._

 _"Ninjask, fly through with Giga Impact!" the same voice shouted. "Blaziken, take control of the twister and use Brave Bird!"_

 _Ninjask fly high into the air as he was surrounded in purple and yellow spiraled energy. On the ground, inside the twister, a bright red light could be seen from within. All in one motion, the twister was surrounded in the same red energy before flying up after Ninjask. The Bug-type quickly spun back down to the ground and controlled his energy at a single point. Blaziken, on the the other hand, reached his zenith of air. In nanoseconds, the dual Fire and Fighting-type descended down. Before the color change could happen, the dust Blaziken created flew down into Ninjask. The Ninja Pokemon was blinded by the dust and stopped midway in the air. Before he could get a chance to recuperate, Blaziken smashed into the dual Bug and Flying-type in a burst of red energy. A huge explosion was created, causing young Helios to cover his eyes._

 _Once the air cooled down and the dust settled, Helios looked on to see Blaziken holding Ninjask in its arms, clearing showing who was victorious. A redheaded teenager, seemingly 2-3 years older than Helios, walked over to the Pokemon duo and returned both to their respective capsules. He then made his way towards Helios and dropped to one knee._

 _"Battling Lesson Number 10," he started, showing his two opened hands. "No matter where you are, nature can always be a great aid. Do you understand, Helios?"_

 _"I think so," Helios responded, rubbing his arm uneasily. "The surroundings can always be manipulated to someone's advantage."_

 _"Almost there," the older man said. "We must always remember that nature can never truly be ours. We are able to use it as an aid like for food, water, air, and so on. But we must show it the same respect." After the teenager finished his statement, he put his pointer finger and middle finger together and gently pressed Helios' forehead, to his dismay._

 _"Let's go back now, Heli," the teen suggested. Before he got up from his knee, he picked Helios up and put him on his shoulders._

 _"I'm not a kid anymore!" Helios announced, even though he had a smile on his face as the older teen walked._

 _"But you're still my little brother," he responded with a smirk. Without wanting to argue with his senior, he just sighed._

 _"Thanks, Kai."_

* * *

"Chimchar, rush it with Scratch!" Helios commanded, quickly shooting his eyes open.

Chimchar dropped to all fours and dashed towards Ursaring. The Chimp Pokemon leaped up into the air and leaned at Ursaring with one of his hands forward. The Hibernation Pokemon covered its body with its large two arms as Chimchar began to scratch the Normal-Type rapidly. Ursaring stayed in one place until it finally got tired of Chimchar and swatted it back.

"Just a few more feet," Professor Rowan said. "Turtwig, run forward with Tackle!"

The Tiny Leaf Pokemon began to run as fast as it could towards Ursaring. The Hibernation Pokemon released an intimidating roar at Turtwig, which stopped the Grass-type in its tracks. Ursaring held its large arms up high and prepared to slam them down on the Sinnoh starter. Before he could, he was pelted by a medium sized pebble. Ursaring raised his head up and saw Helios still in his throwing position.

"What's wrong? Goldilock took away all of your porridge?" Helios taunted. Ursaring gained an angry expression on its face, all focused on the red headed teenager. Due to Ursaring now focused on Helios, it allowed Turtwig to back up to the others. The Hibernation Pokemon started to move forward after the group. After a few more inches, Professor Rowan spoke up.

"Now, Turtwig!" Professor Rowan called out. "Razor Leaf at the boulder above!"

"Follow the Razor Leaf with Ember, Chimchar!" Helios commanded.

First, Turtwig whipped his head and shot a line of sharp green leaves up in the air. Following his comrade, Chimchar opened his mouth and spat a flurry of small red and orange flames after the leaves. Ursaring stopped moving and prepared to brace itself for the incoming attacks, but was shocked to see the moves completely go past him. Ursaring followed the attacks with its eyes and saw them collide into a hanging boulder above it. The attacks caused the boulder to be removed from the wall and drop at a fast speed. The Hibernation Pokemon felt the impact of the boulder on his back and immediately dropped to the ground. After seeing the large Johto Pokemon drop, the Sinnoh Pokemon duo began to cheer.

"Hate to do that to Ursaring," Rowan said, with a sad expression.

"It started it," Helios reminded the old man. "So it deserved whatever came to it." After the statement, Professor Rowan looked at the young teen with confusion before he shook his head.

"I say we contact Nurse Joy and the Officer Jenny to not only help it, but make sure to block this place off," Professor Rowan proposed, to which Helios just shrugged at.

"I don't care as long as I'll be able to come back here," the seventeen year old responded. A few seconds afterwards, a faint growling could be heard. The quartet turned around to see Ursaring pick itself back off from the ground and let out a defining roar.

"Shit," Helios cursed as he watched Ursaring use another Hyper Beam, which caused the four to move around. Due to his old age, Professor Rowan ended up tripping, causing his to be in a falling position. Luckily for him, Turtwig was near him and grabbed Rowan his coat.

"My word!" the professor exclaimed, looking down at the raging pool of water below him. He turned his head to see the Tiny Leaf Pokemon struggling to pull him up, grunting at every breath. "Thank you, my friend."

The Johto Pokemon turned his attention to Rowan and Turtwig and prepared another Hyper Beam. Before Ursaring could finish the move, it felt a strong sting on his face, which caused it to back up. Once Ursaring regained its grounding, it felt its face, where a scratch mark was visible. Chimchar looked at the Normal-type with determination in his eyes.

"I won't let you hurt them," Chimchar spoke.

Ursaring raised an eyebrow at the Chimp Pokemon as he charged towards the fully evolved Pokemon. Helios made his way to Turtwig and Professor Rowan and helped the later up.

"Thank you," Rowan credited Helios, who paid no attention to him and watched Chimchar spit small flames at Ursaring.

"Why is he still fighting?" Helios asked, shaking his head as Ursaring swatted the flames away. "Doesn't he know he'll get killed?"

"Comradery," Rowan said, this time grabbing Helios' focus. "That is what Chimchar feels. To protect the ones he cares about."

Chimchar lept of the ground and charged at Ursaring, only for the larger Pokemon to use Slash on it. Ursaring left a huge claw shaped mark on Chimchar's body as the Fire-type was thrown backwards. The Chimp Pokemon attempted to get up, but held his body in pain and dropped backwards once again. Watching Ursaring grin and walking towards Chimchar didn't sit right with the seventeen year old.

"Chimchar," Helios spoke softly, losing himself to his memories once more.

* * *

 _"Daddy!" a young Helios called, running into the house, soaked from the pouring rain. In his arms was a small pink and cream furred kitten, with marks all over her. The Pokemon's breaths were slow, signaling her troubling stance._

 _From the call came a man with spiky red hair. His crimson red eyes saw his son sniffling and took the injured Pokemon from Helios' arms._

 _"What happened?" the father questioned his son._

 _"While I was walking home, these guys came and tried to take my money," Helios began. "I refused to give them anything, so they chased me until I ran into a dead end. Before they closed in on me, Skitty here came and tried to fight them off, but they just hurt her and then left. So, I picked her up and ran here as fast as I could," Helios explained. His father examined the Hoenn Pokemon before looking back at his son._

 _"She's in really bad shape," the man announced, causing Helios' heart to sink._

 _"Is she going to be ok?" Helios asked his father. The man sighed and then looked back at Helios with a slight smile._

 _"I'll try my best, Heli," his father promised, taking his leave along with Skitty, leaving Helios to bit his lip and curl his hands._

 _"Please be ok, Skitty," Helios prayed. The male couldn't take the stress anymore as he finally let his emotions take over as tears began to fall from his eyes._

* * *

"I'm tired of standing on the sidelines," Helios proclaimed, causing Professor Rowan and Turtwig to look at him with curious expressions on their faces. With that, the redheaded teen dashed forward.

"What are you doing?" Professor Rowan asked Helios, who didn't answer the man. Helios made his way toward Chimchar and picked him up in his arms, to the Chimp Pokemon's surprise.

"Wha….why?" Chimchar questioned in paused breaths. Helios looked up and stared into Ursaring's dark eyes.

"Try me you oversized Build-A-Bear!" Helios barked, which angered the Hibernation Pokemon even more. Ursaring swiped his claw at Helios, slashing his arm and sending both him and Chimchar flying off the edge of the top.

"Kid! Chimchar!" Rowan and Turtwig called out, watching as the duo were falling to their deaths.

Helios grunted in pain as he found it harder to hold onto Chimchar. As he turned his head, he could see his blood from Ursaring's Slash attack flying off as he dropped down. Looking down, in Helios' mind, he accepted his fate as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Helios said softly, with the image of the girl with red hair, Kai, and now Chimchar appeared in his mind.

"Rock Climb!" a mainly voice shouted, grabbing Helios from his thoughts. From the pool of water under him shot out several pillars of rocks. With his remaining energy, Helios positioned his body and sat on one of the ascending rock pillars. Him and Chimchar looked around and saw the other pillars in the position of a walkway and made their way back on real solid ground.

"Whoa," was all Helios could say as he let Chimchar out of his arms and sat on the ground with his back to a wall for support.

"Are you alright?" Chimchar asked, causing Helios to grunt in pain. "I'll take that as a no."

"That Ursaring really did a toll on you," a voice stated, causing Helios and Chimchar to turn and see a man dressed in all black with a black top porkpie hat on his head. The man walked over to Helios and pulled out a small bottle and a black cloth. He poured something on the cloth before getting down on one knee and faced Helios' bleeding arm.

"This is going to hurt," he said as he applied the cloth on Helios' wound, which caused the teenager to groan in pain. After a few seconds, the man tied the cloth around Helios' arm before standing back up and turned his attention on Ursaring, who made his way towards Rowan and Turtwig. Ursaring prepared to sink its claws into the duo, who couldn't do anything but stand and watch.

"Earth Power!" the man screeched. Helios and Chimchar looked around to see a big creature covered in orange and brown plates. He had cannon-like arms and two visible horns on his head. The Pokemon slammed one of his arms on the ground, causing a shift in the earth. Rowan and Turtwig was then separated from Ursaring due to the land under them moving apart. The savior then stood with his Pokemon and saw Ursaring turn around and roar at them, not fazing either one.

"Rhyperior, let's go," the man in black spoke, earning a nod and grunt from the Sinnoh Pokemon. "Rock Wrecker!"

Rhyperior raised both of his arms as two large boulders were created in both of his palms. With little effort, he shot the two boulders forward. Ursaring had no time to react physically as the only thing it did was change its facial expression from one of anger to fear as it was blasted by the two boulders. Ursaring was sent flying backwards into the hole created from Rhyperior's previous Earth Power.

"Wow," Chimchar said, visibly amazed by the strangers' power. He looked over to Helios, to see him with his head to the wall. The redhead was struggling to stay conscious as the man in black looked over to see Helios' eyes slowly closing.

"Hey, kid!" he shouted as the teenager's vision went dark.

* * *

Helios slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bed. When his blue eyes looked around more, he could simplify it to him being in his bedroom.

"What the?" he questioned, clearly confused. "Was that all a dream then?" Helios thought before using his right arm to lift himself up, but immediately felt a sharp pain coming from that arm. The redhead looked down and saw a black cloth wrapped around his arm, which told him that it was not a dream. Helios got up from his bed and opened his door, seeing the light on from downstairs. The teenager could even hear voices coming from down there too.

Helios walked down and saw his mother talking to a familiar white haired man, with two Pokemon eating from a bowl. The Chimp Pokemon looked up and smiled as he ran towards Helios.

"You're awake!" Chimchar shouted, causing the two adults to turn around and make their way towards Helios. Juliet walked over and hugged her son, which Helios found to be pretty uncomfortable.

"Heli, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Mom, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that name again," Helios reminded. Juliet gave her son a small grin as she released him from her grip and backed up.

"Judging by that snide remark, I can tell that you're feeling a whole lot better, am I right?" Professor Rowan inquired, making Helios roll his eyes.

"Why are you here?" the teenager questioned Rowan.

"Well, after that man took care of that Ursaring, I called Officer Jenny to come to Tohjo Falls," Rowan began. "Once she came, I explained everything and wanted to thank that man, but he and his Rhyperior left before I got the chance too. Officer Jenny told me that Ursaring would get treatment and would slowly get introduced back into the wild and she took me here so you could rest. I wanted to stay and thank you, which your mother was kind enough to let me do." Rowan explained, causing Helios to shrug his shoulders.

"Well, you did. See ya," Helios said, beginning to turn his back, but was stopped by Chimchar pulling his pants.

"There's more to it," Chimchar stated, still having a smile on his face.

"Yes, Chimchar is right," the professor agreed. "You see, Helios, I came to Kanto to see my colleague, Professor Oak in Pallet Town."

"Which is far from here," Helios interrupted.

"I came here to see the wondrous Tohjo Falls and was shocked to see how much Kanto has changed," Rowan said, ignoring Helios' earlier comment. "I was going to meet with him to see his latest breakthrough with a Pokedex project before he and I decided to retire. I came here with a young girl who wanted to come to Kanto for her journey, so she should already be in Pallet Town by now."

"I'm still not getting why you're still here," Helios said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Helios, I saw something in you that doesn't come around often," Rowan began. "That's why, I would like to give you the chance to start your journey, with Chimchar!" Helios was taken back by what Rowan told him. The redhead looked down at Chimchar, who still had a grin even though both almost died today.

"What's the catch?" Helios asked, which made Juliet sigh.

"I'm sure that Professor Rowan just wants you to go on an adventure," Juliet stated.

"Actually," the Sinnoh professor started. "I would like you to accompany my to Pallet Town to get one of these new Pokedexes." Helios thought about it for a while, before nodding his head.

"Sure," Helios said. "I'll accept Chimchar and go with you to Pallet Town." Professor Rowan, Chimchar, and Juliet smiled at the redhead's choice.

"Good! I'll meet you at the end of Tohjo Town then!" Rowan announced. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Juliet. Thank you for your hospitality." With that, the Sinnoh native and Turtwig walked out of the house. Juliet then walked over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So, you're leaving right away," Juliet said, trying to hold her smile.

"Yeah, I guess so," Helios responded blandly as he turned around and headed upstairs. "I'm going to start packing."

"Oh, ok," Juliet said, watching her son and new Pokemon go up the stairs. "Let me know if you need any help." Once she saw the duo get fully up the stairs, her smile disappeared as she clutched her chest.

"I guess you were right," Juliet spoke softly, before she walked out of the room and into her own.

* * *

"Wow! So this is your room?" Chimchar asked, jumping up and down on Helios' bed. Helios nodded his head yes as he began placing things into a dark red and black bag. The seventeen year old then made his way towards his counter, where various pictures and papers laid. He opened one of the attached drawers and pulled out a small notebook labeled 'Battling Lessons by Kai' on the cover. A small smile appeared on Helios' face at the sight of the book before he gently laid it in his bag.

"So, Helios right?" Chimchar questioned.

"Yeah," Helios answered, walking around his room, checking to see if there was anything he should bring with him.

"What do you want to do in Kanto?" Chimchar asked. "Like are you going for the League, Contest, or anything else?"

Helios stopped moving around, which made Chimchar stop jumping on his bed. Helios stood with his back turned to Chimchar as the Fire-type saw Helios pick his head up.

"To find some people," Helios answered, which confused the Sinnoh Pokemon. "That's all you need to know, alright?" Helios asked Chimchar, making sure the Chimp Pokemon understood what he wanted it to.

"That's fine. As long as we travel and get stronger together," Chimchar answered, which made Helios want to throw up, but he kept it to himself.

"That's everything," Helios said, grabbing his bag and opened his door. Chimchar rushed out the room, but Helios found it hard to let go of the doorknob.

"Helios?" Chimchar asked, making the teenager sigh before releasing the knob and turned around, his back to his room. The teen didn't say a word as he made his way downstairs to see his mom sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"I'm going now," Helios stated as he prepared to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Juliet shouted, stopping her son and Chimchar from moving. Helios turned around to see his mom get up from the piece of furniture and walked over to Helios.

"Before you went, I wanted to give you this," she told him, holding out a metallic necklace with a sun symbol on it.

"What's this for?" the teenager questioned his mother, who just gave him a smile. She placed it around Helios neck as the sun laid over his chest.

"For good luck," she said. "Shine bright my little Heli-os," Juliet finished, showing she's still not used to not using the nickname. "Don't forget to check back in every once and awhile."

"Sure, Mom," Helios replied, turning around and walked out the door along with Chimchar. Once the door shut, Juliet's emerald eyes began to tear up.

"I'm glad you're finally able to leave," Juliet began, trying to hold in her emotions. "But I hope you realize that I'll always love you. We all do, Heli." The mother then finally gave in and bursted into tears.

* * *

Helios and Chimchar made it to the edge of Tohjo Town, as they saw Professor Rowan waiting for them.

"All set?" he asked, earning a nod from Helios. "Good, here you go." The professor reached in his pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball and handed it to Helios. "That is Chimchar's. Just thought I should make it official now," Rowan said with a smile. Helios nodded and proceeded to take the dual colored sphere and place it in his pocket.

"Good! If we make haste, we should be at Viridian City before sunset," Rowan announced as he walked ahead. Chimchar then jumped on his new trainer's shoulder, and earned him a bad glance.

"Sorry," Chimchar apologized, preparing to get off.

"It's fine," Helios told the Chimp Pokemon, surprising him. "As long as you don't mess up my jacket any more that it already is, then you can sit up there." After the teenager told him this, Chimchar grew a big smile on his face as he happily rode on Helios' shoulder.

Once Helios started to walk, he looked at his right arm, which still had the black cloth wrapped around it. He proceeded to take it off and saw that his wound was healing. With the cloth in hand, the teenager saw a small red mark on it, which made him fully open it. In the midst of the center was a red 'R', which confused both Helios and Chimchar.

"Maybe it stood for his name?" Chimchar proposed. Helios shrugged at the idea as Professor Rowan turned around with a curious expression.

"What stood for whose name?" the man questioned the duo. Chimchar was about to open his mouth, but stopped once Helios spoke.

"Trying to figure out who would name a town Pallet Town," Helios answered. "Must be named after somebody."

"Hmm, I guess you're right about that. Then again, my lab is in a town call Sandgem Town, so I can't talk!" Professor Rowan exclaimed, chuckling as he did so. Chimchar looked down to see Helios stuff the cloth in his coat pocket. "At least Tohjo Town as a nice ring to it and a good reason why. To see the wondrous Tohjo Falls. And the town message was something like 'A Town Connecting Beauty and Myth'."

All while the Sinnoh native was talking, Helios blocked all of it out. He didn't care about his hometown or its message or Tohjo Falls. Heck, he didn't really care for Rowan or Chimchar, which confused him as to why he felt obliged to save him. The man who saved them at Tohjo Falls and his own mother was farther from his mind.

"I'll find you guys," Helios whispered quietly enough so no one could hear him. "They took us away from one another, but now I'm coming!" Helios finished with a determined grunt as he looked down at the necklace his mother gave him before he left. He rolled his eyes after seeing it and put his attention back on the road.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter in my new series! I hope is was at least fun to read, and left you guys with some questions! But before that, here's Helios' team!**

 **Helios' Team:**

 **-Chimchar, (m): Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt**

 **1\. First impressions of the story? Could be plot, characters, setting, etc.**

 **2\. Who do you think saved Helios and Rowan at Tohjo Falls?**

 **3\. Who do you think Helios is trying to find?**

 **4\. Possible team predictions?**

 **5\. Arc Predictions?**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _A Flock Of Freedom_

 _Now on their way to Pallet Town, the duo of Helios and Professor Rowan must stop at Viridian City. However, on their way there, they are thrown into a turf battle between a flock and a helpless Pokemon, more specifically Helios is dragged into it. Will they resolve the issue, or will they be next on the flock's list?_

 **Beginning Arc:**

 **3- The Gang Of Kanto**

 **4- Meet The Oaks**

 **5- Round 1: Helios vs Koji!**

 **6- Under The Moon**

 **7- Setting The Path**


	2. A Flock of Freedom

**Theme Song**

 **It's a brand new start in a brand new world (The Kanto region map appears and gets expanded)**

 **A new quest requires him to roam (Helios is shown walking through various areas in Kanto)**

 **Trying to do this all alone (Helios sits on the ground by himself with his eyes closed)**

 **He doesn't have to do it on his own! (Chimchar along with three shadowed creatures and a girl appear in front of Helios with smiles on their faces)**

 **Look on (2x) your future's bright! (Helios, Chimchar, and two Pokemon stand side to side)**

 **Stay strong! (A younger Helios is shown with three shadows hovering over him)**

 **It'll be alright! (Helios sits down with Chimchar along with the three Pokemon and a girl with a smile on his face)**

 **Rivals (2x) in a race for the gold (Three people stand below an auburn haired male smirking)**

 **A new legend will unfold (Helios and a dark red haired male stare down each other)**

 **An old evil to steal the show (The camera zooms past men and women in black clothing to see a man with a Scyther next to him)**

 **All the trials will make you grow! (8 shaded people with circular objects fly by)**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Here's my second installment of Helios' story! I don't really have much to say here but the fact that Helios left his hometown with Professor Rowan and are on their way to Pallet Town!**

 **El Torro: I understand what you and Bouncing Fish said, so I hope that I'm getting better. I actually thought the opposite of how you felt about the first chapter. But once I kept rereading your review and reading over the first chapter, I see what you meant. If anything relating to Helios' happens in this chapter, and later on, I hope that I'm continuing to be consistent with his character, while adding new things as well. Thanks for the review!**

 **Bouncing Fish: I'm pretty positive that most of last chapter was flashback heavy, which I thought was the best way to put pieces of Helios' past in. Now I see that I had too much, so I'm going to plan out more appropriate times to include flashbacks. Don't worry, there won't be any flashbacks this chapter, lol! I'm glad you like Chimchar too, mainly the reason why I planned for Helios to have him! Your predictions are entirely wrong, so I hope you stick around to see if they came true or not! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

It had been less than a half an hour since Helios, Chimchar and Rowan left Tohjo Town. The trio were now on Route 22, not far from Viridian City.

"In another half hour, we should make it to Viridian City," Rowan announced, checking his map. Chimchar grew a smile on his face at the news. Helios, on the other hand, just continued to walk on the path behind the Sinnoh native.

"That's fine with me," Helios stated nonchalantly. After that, there was an awkward silence between the trio, which Helios didn't seem to either notice or care, continuing his glare on the road.

"So," Rowan said, finally breaking the silence once again. "What is your plan after we get to Pallet Town? I take it that you're going to challenge the Indigo League, am I correct?" Rowan asked his traveling companion. Chimchar, remembering what Helios told him, was about to answer the Sinnoh Native, until Helios spoke up faster than him once again.

"Just probably going to do some sightseeing," Helios answered, stuffing his hands in his pants' pockets. "All there is in Tohjo Town is being next to the Tohjo Falls, so it'll be nice to see something else."

Rowan nodded at Helios' response as he turned his head back around and continued to walk forward, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

" _Good," Helios thought. "I was tired of talking to that old turd. Just got to give people something to hear and they'll leave you alone."_

Chimchar looked over at Helios, baffled on which statement was true.

" _Is it to find people or to sightsee? What is it?" Chimchar questioned himself, thinking which statement was true. The Chimp Pokemon then sighed and shook his head before leaping up from Helios' shoulders and into one of the nearby trees._

"I'm going to look around a bit," Chimchar announced. "I thought this would be both faster and funner until we get to Viridian City." After that, Chimchar grabbed onto one of the nearby branches and swung from tree to tree. Helios looked over at his Pokemon before rolling his eyes and looking back on the road. However, Rowan laughed at Chimchar, made made the redhead twitch.

"Chimchar is such a fun spirit," Rowan said, smiling. "No matter what happens in his life, he always finds a way to smile." Helios' eyes repeated the last sentence that the Sinnoh native finished.

"I find it hard to believe that Chimchar's life was filled with 'challenges' or whatever you would call it," Helios stated, turning his head to face Rowan. "That, right there, doesn't seem like somebody who recovered from pain." Helios finished, pointing at Chimchar happily swinging from the trees.

"How do you know what someone recuperating from pain looks and acts like?" Rowan asked Helios with a harsh tone in his voice. Immediately, Helios was about to open his mouth to respond to the professor, but bit his tongue. In order to make it easier for him to not answer, he turned his head to not face Rowan anymore. "That's what I thought," Rowan spat back, causing Helios to growl.

" _You don't need to hear my story," Helios thought angrily. A part of him wanting to tell the man not just to shut the man up, but mostly to let it off his chest. However, Helios pushed those feelings back as Rowan began to speak again._

"Out of all the starters I've ever given out, Chimchar was the only one returned to me," Rowan spoke, grabbing Helios' attention for a second time. "More than once actually. All the trainers, male or female, just could never 'get on the same page as Chimchar' they all said."

Helios turned his eyes back on Rowan, who had a mixed expression on his face. His lips were curved in an angry position, but his brown eyes showed hurt behind them. The Sinnoh professor then sighed before shaking his head.

"When you asked me why Chimchar did what he did back at Tohjo Falls, it made question myself. I wasn't strong enough to save the Pokemon who always saved himself from sadness," Rowan said with a hint of regret in his voice. "But, when you saved Chimchar, that's when something sparked inside of me."

"Which was?" Helios led on, interested in what Rowan had to say.

"Hope," Rowan answered with a serious face.

"Ugh," Helios groaned, making Rowan raise one of his eyebrows in confusion. "Really? Hope? Wow, and here I thought it would be something that wasn't a rehashed theme in most people's lives."

"What's so wrong about hope?" Rowan asked Helios, who stopped walking and faced down, looking at the ground. The Pokemon Professor stopped moving forward to turn around and look at his traveling companion, awaiting an answer from him.

"Hope always finds a way to leave," Helios responded, raising his head and looking straight into Rowan's eyes.

"Maybe it's the people who abandon hope," Rowan countered. Helios' eyes tightened after hearing the word 'abandon'. Not a fan of sappy moments, Helios rolled his eyes and started to walk once more, passing the Sinnoh native.

"Why don't you continue telling me about this great 'hope' you had," Helios suggested, emphasizing the word 'hope' as it came out from his mouth. Rowan, still confused about the sudden change from Helios, just shrugged it off and followed him.

"That Chimchar may have finally found his trainer," Rowan said. "After too many failed attempts of trying to find Chimchar a trainer, he finally found one."

"Just because I saved him?" Helios questioned Professor Rowan.

"And because you haven't left," Rowan answered. Helios' chest then got tight, not because he felt good from what Rowan just said, but from how bad he felt from the man's statement.

" _He actually thinks I care about Chimchar," Helios thought, feeling guilty. "I only accept Chimchar to help me out in my plan." Helios then dug in his pocket and pulled out Chimchar's Poke Ball and stared at it intensely, seeing his own reflection in red surface. "Do I?" he questioned himself, getting lost in his reflection before being jolted back to reality._

"Uh, guys!" Chimchar called back, grabbing the duo's attention. "I think you guys should come over here!" The two humans made their way towards the Chimp Pokemon, who was in a nearby tree. Helios looked around to see a flock of black and white birds, ranging from small to medium sized birds. However, one bird was bigger than the rest. It maintained the same color scheme, but on its head laid a red crisp.

"That's a Staraptor," Rowan announced, recognizing the final stage Pokemon.

"And the smaller birds are all Starly," Helios added on. Helios' moved his blue eyes to see the flock surrounding a small green bug with a red antenna on its forehead. Bruises covered its body as it eyed the birds, trying hard to keep its head up. "A Caterpie. A hurt one at that."

The Staraptor then squawked loudly, which made the Starlys shoot towards the Caterpie. The Kanto Pokemon shot a stream of silk, wrapping some of them incoming birds. However, the remaining ones slammed into Caterpie. They pushed the Worm Pokemon back and began to viciously peck and claw it. The bruises turned into deep scars as Caterpie cried out in pain. Chimchar looked on in anger, getting ready to jump down from the tree and help the poor Pokemon. The Chimp Pokemon stopped as a Starly that neither attack Caterpie or wrapped up by it made its way in front of the tired Johto Pokemon, who was now facedown on its stomach.

"LY!" the Starly shouted at the flock, making the Sinnoh birds tilt their heads in confusion. "Starly! Ly ly!" it cried once more.

"He's saying that they should just let Caterpie go," Chimchar translated, giving the humans insight on what Starly was saying. The Staraptor extended its large wings and began to flap them, creating a strong gust of wind that pushed the other Starlys away. The one who stood up for Caterpie had to hold onto the ground using his talons so he wouldn't blow away as well.

"Star-star! Staraptor!" the Predator Pokemon screeched, stopped flapping its wings and dropped carefully to the ground.

"He's saying that Caterpie trespassed on their land and refused to move," Chimchar began. "So, he's getting what he deserves now."

"Raptor! Star-star!"

"And if you want to help him, then you're our enemy too," Chimchar finished, taking a huge gulp afterwards.

Immediately, Staraptor took off and smashed into the Starling Pokemon, sending him flying a few feet back. Starly rolled a several times on the ground before getting the strength to jump back up into the air. The dual normal-and-flying type flew at Staraptor, leaving a trail of white light behind him. Staraptor chuckled and waited with his wings tucked at his sides. Once Starly got close enough, Staraptor swatted Starly away with one smack of his wing. Starly was sent into a tree as it squawked lightly. The Starling Pokemon slowly slid off the tree and laid on its stomach, looking up at the flock leader.

Staraptor made its way towards Starly, seemingly to finish him off, but was stopped by a sudden, as he saw a string of silk tied around on of his talons. The Predator Pokemon turned around to see the owner of the thread. Caterpie barely stood up and was panting, most likely a combination of exhaustion from getting attacked and using up energy for the previous attack. Staraptor smirked as he extended he stretched out his talons, destroying the thread that was wrapped around it.

Helios looked over to see Chimchar staring at the Predator Pokemon. He'd seen those eyes before. Not from Chimchar's actions from Tohjo Town, but from people in his past. Those were eyes of fierce determination.

"Don't even think about it," Helios said to Chimchar, causing the fire-type to turn his head to look at Helios. "Remember what happened last time you tried to be a hero? It ended up with use getting ours asses kicked and then saved by some dude! This is the way of the wild, it's best to leave it the way it is."

The two, trainer and Pokemon, then engaged in a deep stare down. Chimchar ultimately broke it and turned his head back from his trainer.

"I don't know what you're deal is and right now, I really couldn't care less," Chimchar spoke lightly. "But right now, I'm going to help those two. They're in need of assistance and I'm going to give it!" Before anyone could say anything, Chimchar leapt off of the tree towards Staraptor.

The Predator Pokemon looked over Caterpie and lifted one of his orange talons. Caterpie's eyes winded, then closed not only due to the pain around its body, but due to it accepting its fate. Before Staraptor could do anything, he felt a flurry of small flames on its back. Staraptor quickly turned around to see Chimchar land on the ground, eyeing the dual flying-and-normal type.

"Let's do this," Chimchar declared. The Chimp Pokemon used Ember once more, sending another storm of tiny flames at Staraptor. The Predator Pokemon used his wings as protection from the flames before ramming into Chimchar, sending the fire-type backwards. Chimchar slid backwards on the ground before finally stopping.

"Comradery my ass," Helios spat out, rolling his blue eyes. "More like stupidity."

"I'll send out Turtwig to hel-" Rowan started, before getting cut off.

"Turtwig will end up getting murdered," Helios said. "It wouldn't make sense to see another Pokemon to their death."

"What are you talking about?" Rowan questioned the teenager.

"Do you really think Staraptor is going to go like, 'Hey, you may have attacked me and interfered with something you're not supposed to, but hey, you can go!'" Helios mimicked. The human duo turned to see Staraptor fly towards Chimchar at an astonishing speed. The Predator Pokemon towered over Chimchar and began to violently beat Chimchar with its wings and talons. After several hits, Chimchar grabbed by Staraptor's talons before getting tossed back into a tree. Chimchar cried out in pain as he dropped on his but, leaning his back against the tree.

"Such an idiot," Helios remarked, shaking his head. Before he knew it, he saw that Rowan wasn't next to him anymore. The teenager looked up to see the professor walk forward towards the battle. "Are you kidding me? By Arceus' name!" Helios complained before going after the man.

Staraptor flew over to Chimchar and pressed on of his talons on the tree, holding the Chimp Pokemon's neck in place.

"Raptor," he uttered with a devilish smirk. The Predator Pokemon began to stretch out his other talon before leaning it back. Once again, to Staraptor's annoyance, he was stopped by a slight pain in the back of his head. Staraptor released Chimchar from his grasp before seeing a pebble on the ground in front of him and Rowan in a throwing position.

"I still got it," Rowan said to himself, chuckling a bit. However, his smile went away once he saw Staraptor glare at Rowan. With a loud squawk, Staraptor lifted off the ground and shot towards Rowan like a rocket. The Sinnoh Professor couldn't find enough strength in his body to move due to his old age and Staraptor's speed. A few inches before Staraptor could reach the man, he was tackled right out of the air by a redheaded teen. Rowan's eyes grew wide to see Helios and Staraptor roll on the ground, with Helios ending up a few feet farther from the Predator Pokemon. He sat on the ground and clutched the arm that took the wild Ursaring's Slash attack.

"Shit!" Helios cursed, growling at the pain in his arm. "This is what I get for trying to be a hero."

Staraptor picked himself up and turned around to see Helios. Angered at everyone getting in his way, Staraptor wanted to take one down before sinking his talons into the rest. With a loud cry, Staraptor flew towards Helios, who braced himself for contact.

"Helios!" both Chimchar and Professor Rowan cried out, concerned for Helios' well being. The redheaded teenager looked Staraptor dead in its face as he came closer to him. Before the Predator Pokemon could get any closer to Helios, he was sent flying backwards from a stream of cold ice. The ice pushed Staraptor into a tree before freezing the bird to it, only leaving his head free. Helios turned around to see two figures jogging towards him.

He saw a young woman with light blonde hair with some of it being tied into a single ponytail that stopped at her shoulders. She wore a pale blue shirt, almost whiter than cerulean, under a short white jacket. On her jacket laid several emeralds that acted as buttons, which showed that the jacket was open. In addition, she had a white skirt that stopped a little above her knees and white boots.

Next to her was a quadruped fox, who matched the female's pace. The Pokemon's coat was pale blue, the same color as the girl's shirt. There were traces of white patches around the fox's body, specifically its legs and tails. The duo ran up to Helios as the girl took a knee.

"Are you okay?" she asked him with concern in her light emerald eyes.

"Yeah," Helios responded. "I've been through worst, trust me," Helios reassured the female. She smiled at Helios' answer. Helios stood, looking up at the girl and her smile, feeling warmth in his face.

"Madam," the blue fox called, grabbing the girl's attention. "It seems that he has a fever."

"Are you sure, Ninetails?" the girl questioned, causing the Pokemon to nod in response. "How can you tell?"

"His face is red," was all Ninetails said, making the girl look back at Helios. Once Helios saw the duo's eyes on him, he quickly shook his head, getting rid of the blush on his face. Afterwards, Rowan hurried over with Chimchar, Starly, and the injured Caterpie.

"Helios, once again, I must commend you on your bravery," Rowan complemented. "If you hadn't tackled Staraptor when you did, I don't even want to think about what would've become of me."

"You tackled Staraptor?" the girl inquired with a shocked expression on his face. "Ninetails and I didn't see what happened, we just saw you about to be attacked by that Staraptor."

"Yeah," Helios said, trying hard to fight back the blush on his face. Chimchar watched Helios with a raised eyebrow as he saw his trainer speechless for the first time, something he thought he would never see from Helios. Ninetail's trainer then looked down at Helios and saw his cut from the Ursaring attack earlier.

"We need to take care of that arm," she said, getting up from her knee and stood back up. She reached in her pocket and took out another Poke Ball, before releasing a large, four-legged, green titan with a flower on its back. On its forehead was a green and pink stone in similar fashion to a headpiece for the creature.

"Venusaur, I need you to use Synthesis on, Helios, right?"

"Yeah," Helios responded, unable to stop himself from smiling. The girl nodded and looked at Venusaur, who nodded back. The Seed Pokemon lifted its head up as the sunlight began to fall down on it. As Venusaur was absorbing the sun's energy, it extended two vines from its back and pressed them on Helios' wound. The light started to transfer itself to the vines and onto the wound. To everyone's amazement, minus the girl, Ninetails, and Venusaur, the scar was healed.

"You'll still need to go see a professional about that," the girl advised.

"Thanks," Helios said, making the girl smile.

"You've really been a great help to us," Rowan stated, making the girl giggle and blush in embarrassment.

"It was nothing, really!" the blonde said. "I saw people in need and I helped them. I know what it is like to be in need of help, so that's why I helped you."

"What a genuine thing to say," Rowan spoke as he attempted to help Helios up, but was stopped by the teenager as Helios stood up on his own. Ninetails walked over towards Chimchar, who was holding the injured Caterpie in his arms.

"He needs to get to a Pokemon Center, immediately" Ninetails announced. Her trainer nodded as she placed a hand on Venuasur's head, petting the giant.

"Thank you for your help," she told the Seed Pokemon, who closed its eyes and nuzzled its trainer, returning the affection. She returned Venusaur to its Poke Ball before taking out another Poke Ball and released a horse with blue flames around its body. She jumped up on the horse, who then proceeded neigh loudly.

"Rapidash will get us to the nearest Pokemon Center in Viridian City faster," she announced. Chimchar helped Starly and Caterpie on Ninetail's back. Rowan and Helios laid on Ninetail, alongside its trainer, which surprisingly was strong enough to hold the tree of them. "Alright, let's go!" she shouted. Both Ninetails and Rapidash lifted themselves up before dashing on the road, leaving Staraptor still struggling to get out of the ice. As the Predator Pokemon watched them leave, only one thought appeared in his head.

" _When we meet again, I will definitely make sure to finish the job. All of you."_

* * *

Not to long afterwards, they group arrived in front of a large red building, with the blonde girl, Helios, and Rowan getting off of Rapidash. She walked over to the Fire Horse Pokemon, thanking it for its help, before returning it as well to it back to into its Poke Ball.

"Let's hurry inside," she said, causing Helios and Rowan to nod their heads as they walked inside of the building. They rushed to the front podium and saw a woman with pink hair tied into ponytails standing there. Ninetail's trainer knelled down to pick up all three Pokemon off of the Fox Pokemon's back before placing them on the table. "Nurse Joy, these Pokemon need help."

"Of course," she responded as she pressed a button. Immediately after, a Chansey ran through double doors in the back, pushing a metal trolley. The three Pokemon were placed on top as Chansey and Nurse Joy were about to head back, the girl stopped them.

"If it's not too much, could you also take my Ninetails, along with my Venusaur and Rapidash?" she asked the duo.

"No problem," she responded with a smile on her face. She took the two Poke Balls from the girl's hands as Ninetails lifted herself on the trolley. In a matter of minutes, the Pokemon were taken into the back.

"Once again, thank you for your help," Rowan credited the girl, who shook of the gratitude.

"Like I said before, it was my pleasure," she told the Sinnoh native. "Out of curiosity, where was you two heading?"

"Pallet Town," Professor Rowan answered. "I was heading there to help add some of the finishing touches on his newest Pokedex!"

"You don't say," the girl said, which confused the professor. "I was actually on my way there for the same reason! I got a package from one of my old friends and it needs to get delivered to him."

"So that means we'll be going to Pallet Town together?" Helios questioned the blonde, who nodded in response.

"Professor?" a female voice asked, causing the trio to turn around and see a blonde girl that stops at shoulders. She wore a cerulean blue shirt with a white cardigan over it. Tight black vinyl shorts with blue and white runners were also part of her outfit. In her arms was a blue penguin, which instantly sealed it for Rowan.

"Luna?" Rowan asked, making the girl nod her head as she rushed to the group. "It's good to see you again! I thought you would've been in Pallet Town by now."

"Yeah, but it turns out that battles against wild Pokemon are harder than they seem," Luna said, chuckling. "Every time Piplup and I get into a battle, we always find ourselves back here."

"Well, at least we can go together then," Rowan told Luna. "Oh, and before I forget, let me introduce you everyone."

The Sinnoh professor gestured his hand at Helios. "This is Helios Santos, a new trainer from Tohjo Town and Chimchar's partner."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Helios," Luna said, extending her hand out. Helios looked down at the hand before turning away. "Did he just-" Luna started, before she was cut off by Rowan, who could already tell where the conversation was going before she finished her sentence. Luna rolled her eyes at Helios' action, which didn't bother the Tohjo Town native.

"And she helped Helios and I out on Route 22. Her name is, uh," Rowan stopped, before turning to their savior from before. "I'm sorry. We never got your name."

The girl chuckled, seeing as how they all forgot, including her, to introduce themselves completely.

"Hello, my name is Lillie!"

* * *

Later on in the day, as the sun was beginning to set, three figures stood outside of the Pokemon Center, hiding in the shade.

"You saw that girl's Pokemon?" one of the figures asked in a manly voice.

"Yeah bro," the second one answered in a gruff voice. "She had a shiny Rapidash and a weird blue Ninetails!"

"It's called an Alolan Ninetails," the last one stated in a feminine voice. "That's one of the regional variants of Kanto Pokemon in the Alola Region."

"Both of her Pokemon would make big bucks if we sold them in Kanto!" the first male announced.

"Let's nab them!" the second said, before both of them got punched by the female of the three.

"Can it you morons!" she commanded softly, trying to not be heard by anyone. "We are going to take that girl's Pokemon, but not now. Once the moon rises, then we strike!"

"And what if her and any other trainers try to stop us?" the second guy questioned the female, while the first guy was still rubbing his head in pain. The female snickered first, then started to laugh. She then stepped out of the shade, motioning the other two to do so as well, the light showing off their black clothing. On the front of their shirts was a giant red 'R', that was illuminated by the light.

"Then we'll show them what happens when you mess with Team Rocket."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping that I planned the stage for the next chapter well. I could only think of the three questions below to ask, so, answer them if you want! Oh, and here is Lillie and Luna's teams!**

 **Lillie's Team:**

 **-Ninetails, (f): Ice Beam, N/A**

 **-Venusaur, (f): Synthesis, N/A**

 **-Rapidash, (f): N/A**

 **Luna's Team:**

 **-Piplup, (m): N/A**

* * *

 **1\. Did you know it was Lillie before he name was revealed at the end?**

 **2\. Are any of you excited to see Lillie in the story? Lillie hype?**

 **3\. Team Rocket hype?**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _The Gang of Kanto_

 _While resting for the night at the Viridian City Pokemon Center, Team Rocket strikes! Their targets are Lillie's precious Pokemon! With Helios, Luna, Professor Rowan, Nurse Joy, and their Pokemon, will they be able to stop Team Rocket's plan? Or will the Rockets blast off with Lillie's Pokemon?_

 _ **Beginning Arc:**_

 _ **4- Meet The Oaks**_

 _ **5- Round 1: Helios vs Koji!**_

 _ **6- Under The Moon**_

 _ **7- Setting The Path**_


End file.
